The Truth Will Set You Free
by videogamelover221
Summary: It's been a day since Brick saved Blossom from a gang. Now it's time to tell her family what really happened last night. Sequel to A Change of Heart!


**A/N: Hello! This is the sequel to my story A Change of Heart. Please read that story before this one. It would make a lot more sense. A lot of people wanted a sequel so here you go! I'm sorry if it's not good, but I tried. I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the other related characters. I just own Emma and Molly. Enjoy! **

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" Bubbles said to me. "Blossom wake up!" I woke up to my blue eyed, blonde sister sitting on the right of my bed. She was dressed in a baby blue t-shirt with a heart in the middle and a baby blue skirt. She had her signature pigtails in.

I groaned and asked, "What time is it?"

"About noon," said my other sister Buttercup. She was leaning against the bedroom door. She had her shoulder length hair down. She wore a green t-shirt with the number seven on it. She also had jeans on. He held her skateboard to her side.

"Really?" I asked. I pushed the covers off and swung my legs over my left side of the bed.

"I thought you were going to borrow Molly's clothes? What are you doing in the same clothes?" Bubbles asked.

I thought quickly what I was going to say. They thought I was staying at my friend's Molly's house. I was really at Brick's house because of the incident. "I borrowed some pajamas, but we had to get up early because Molly had to go somewhere. I told her I could just wear these clothes and change when I got home. I was tired when I got back here so I took off my shoes and went to bed."

Buttercup looked at me suspiciously but said, "OK if you say so. I'm going to the skate park." She took off with that.

"I was thinking of going to the park. Do you want to come?" Bubbles asked.

"No, I have to work on an English project," I said truthfully.

"Oh, OK and the professor had to go to a conference. He said he won't be back till seven or eight."

"Alright see ya!" I said.

"Bye!" She flew out of the house.

I got up and took a shower and got some new clothes on. A hot pink t-shirt, socks, and jeans to be exact. Then I put my hair in a ponytail with my red ribbon and did my makeup. That took almost twenty minutes. I suddenly got lonely. I thought of Brick and decided to give him a call. I got cell phone out and dialed his number. **(Don't ask me how she knows his number!)** It rung for a few moments and then someone picked up. "Hello?" a guy said. I recognized the voice as Brick's.

"Hey it's me Blossom," I said.

"Heh, miss me already doll?" he asked.

"No, I was just wondering if you started on that English project that's do on Friday."

"Nope, haven't even started on it."

"I haven't either. I was wondering if you want to come over so we can work on it together. I mean in the directions it said we're allow to work with someone."

"I would, but I don't think your sisters or the professor would like a Rowdyruff Boy over."

If I hadn't known better, I would have say he sounded hurt by that. "They're not here. The professor is at a conference and he won't be back till late. Bubbles is at the park and Buttercup is the skate park. Who knows when they're coming back."

"Alright pinky, I'll come over. Be there in a minute." Then he hung up.

"Bye." I got my directions out of my bag. Then I heard my windows open. I turned and shot a laser out of my eyes at a figure. I then realized the ducking figure was a grinning Brick. He was wearing jeans and a red jersey. It had a white number one on the back. I sighed in relief and said, "You could have used the door."

"I like windows better," he said, taking his red book bag off.

"Let's get started." We began our project.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

I flew to the beautiful Townsville Park. I come here to play with the neighborhood dogs, save cats from trees, and enjoy the scenery. I played with stray dogs for awhile then sat at my favorite bench by the fountain. I just love watching the water fall into the base into the base filled with coins. Then I saw a boy throwing a coin into the fountain. I gasped in realization. It was Boomer from the Rowdyruff Boys! He sat on the edge of it, watching the water. He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt and dark blue jeans. He had white sneakers on and his blonde hair was messy. The boys recently joined our school. Boomer wasn't the smartest person in school, but I still thought he was cute. We talk a little in class but that's all. He looked troubled, so I decided to go see what's wrong. I walked around the fountain and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi Boomer," I said.

He looked at me. "Hey Bubbles," he replied. He looked back at the fountain.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"No! What makes you say that?" he snapped.

"OK, OK sorry! I saw you over there and you looked worried!"

He relaxed, "Oh right, I'm sorry that I snapped at you."

"It's OK. Now do you want to tell me what's bugging you?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"You can tell me. I won't say it to anyone else, I promise." I sat on the other side of Boomer.

He looked at me for a moment and sighed, "OK, but don't freak out please." I nodded. "Last night, Brick went out to find your sister Blossom. He didn't come back for awhile. Then when he came back, Blossom was hiding in his closet."

"What was she doing in there?"

"She told us that she was cornered up by a gang and Brick saved her." I gasped in shock. "Then she said she didn't feel stable enough to go home so she stayed in his room. Don't worry they didn't "do it" if that's what you're thinking. Bubbles are you OK?" He sounded concern. I didn't say anything for a moment. I was too shock.

After a moment, I caught my breath and said, "I'm fine, but Blossom wasn't hurt right?"

"No she's fine, but Bubbles don't ever go into the alley. If anything happened to you…I don't what I would do."

"I won't Boomer, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure what do you want?"

"Can I have a hug?" He nodded his head and pulled me into a hug. He held me for a moment then I pulled apart. "Thank you for telling me this Boomer. I need to go home and talk to Blossom."

"OK, but if you ever need me…call me." His eyes were full of concern and pity.

I nodded and said with all my heart, "I will." I flew into the sky and towards my house.

Meanwhile…

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

After talking to Blossom, I went to the skate park. As soon as I got there I began looking for my two best friends Mitch and Emma. I couldn't find them so I started grinding on nearby rails. Then I went to a nearby half pipe. I did all kinds of tricks. Like 180 aerials, 360 aerials, and back flips. I stopped for a minute to take a breath when I heard clapping. "That was good Butterbreath, almost impressive," a man said.

I recognized the voice. "Butch," I muttered. I turned around, and sure enough, he was there smirking with his spiky black hair and his forest green skateboard. He had on a dark green t-shirt, black pants, and black tennis shoes on. "What do you want?" I ask bitterly.

Butch picked up his skateboard and came closer to me. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh yeah right. You just want to annoy me." I picked up my board. "I'm going away now." I began walking.

"OK if you don't want to hear about what really happen to your sister…that's fine with me."

I stopped dead in my tracks and spun on my heals. "What happened to my sister?"

"You don't want to talk to me remember? See ya." He turned and started walking away, but I flew in front of him and grabbed his collar.

"Tell me what happen or I'll beat you until tell me."

He smiled coolly at me and said, "Alright spitfire, but let's go by the snack bar to chat."

I sighed and released my grip. "Fine," I said. We flew out of the park to the snack bar. It's a shack and you sit outside. It's also right by the skate park. We sat at one of the tables. "Now tell me what happen."

Butch looked at me for a moment from across the table for a moment and said, "I'm not really supposed to tell you this, but I think you should know. Just don't freak out on me."

I was getting frustrated. "I won't now tell me!" Everyone looked at me. "What are you looking at?" I asked them. They quickly looked away.

"Alright," he said sounding cocky, "Brick went out last night for a bit. He said he was going for a flight. He was gone longer than usual, but then I heard his bedroom window open. Boomer and I went to his bedroom door. We heard voices so we ran in the room. We started to Brick and he was acting weird. I heard a noise from the closet. I opened the door and guessed who I saw?"

"Who?" I asked extremely board.

"Your sister…uhh…Blossom!"

I gasped and screamed, "WHAT! What was she doing in there?"

"She came out and, knowing that she was caught, told us that she was cornered up by a gang and Brick saved her. Then she said she couldn't go home, so she stayed in his room."

I looked directly at him, murderously. "She stayed in **Brick's** room?"

"Don't worry spitfire they didn't have sex…or at least I think they didn't. I think I heard bed springs last night." He smirked. **(Total lie!) **I suddenly got up and walked out of the snack bar. I was so angry, I could explode. Then someone grabbed my hand and turned me around to face them. It was Butch of course. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Well first I'm going to find that gang who bothered Blossom. Second I'm going to have a little talk with her." My voice was filled with venom.

"First of all you can't tell Blossom that I told you. It was supposed to be a secret. Also, you are not going to the alley." His voice had a dead serious tone in it.

"And why not?"

H sighed and looked at me for a second. "If anything happened to you, I would go crazy. There's something about you that's special to me. If you got hurt…I'd go done there and kill them. I mean it too."

I stared at him. His eyes were filled with anger and fear. I realized that he was telling the truth. My eyes softened. "OK Butch I won't go to the alley, but I am going to talk to Blossom."

"Fine, Brick will kill me for spilling the beans though."

I grinned, "I know." I flew to the snack bar and picked up my skateboard and went back to him. "Thanks Butch."

"You're welcome Buttercup." I looked at him in awe. He never called me but my actual name. He gave me a warm smile and I smiled back. Then I took off to my house.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

"So what do what now?" Brick asked me.

"Now we have to start writing the epic poem," I replied. For the project, we have to write an epic poem out of anything. We created the plot and characters, now we have to write the rough draft.

"Right," he said. I got some paper out and were about to start our project. Wham! I saw a blue flash come through my open doorway and a green flash through my roof. It was Bubbles and Buttercup. They stared at me then Brick. "We're busted," he said. I looked at him and nodded.

"Blossom what's he doing here?" Buttercup spat. Her eyes looked murderous.

I jumped off my bed and said, "Oh…well…our teacher is making us work together on the project I was talking about earlier.

Then Bubbles began crying and ran up to me. She started hugging me and said, "Oh Blossom, I'm so glad you're OK!"

I patted her back and said, "Of course I am fine. Why wouldn't be?" Some part of me was saying that they knew.

"Boomer told me what really happened to your last night," she said crying harder.

"Oh great," Brick muttered. He got up and stood next to me. Bubbles looked at him and got off of me.

"Thank you," she said to him.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Bubbles why are you thanking him?" Buttercup asked angrily. "He took away Blossom's innocence!"

I was totally confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she said.

"Why don't you remind us?" Brick said, getting in between us.

She looked at him furiously. In a second, she had him pinned to the ground; she started punching him one after another. "This is for my sister!"

"Buttercup stop!" I screamed. She didn't listen to me. "Bubbles help me stop her!" She nodded and we pulled her off of him. Bubbles held her, but I could tell she was struggling. "Buttercup settle down!"

"No way!" she yelled.

"If you won't settle down….I'll make you! Bubbles let go." She did what I said, and I used my ice breath on Buttercup. She was frozen. I took deep breaths and looked at Brick, who was still on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said as I helped him up.

"Good, now can you melt the ice off her?"

"Sure if you want." He put his hand on Buttercup's shoulder; she began to melt. When the ice was completely melted, she breathed in and out.

She did that for a moment and I asked, "Are you calm now?" She looked at me and nodded. "Good, now why did you attack Brick?"

Then she got angry again and said, "I had a reason to! Butch told me that Brick got you to have sex with him!"

"What!" Brick and I yelled.

Bubbles looked confused, "Boomer told me that they didn't do anything like that."

"He's right Bubbles," I replied.

Brick went up to Buttercup and asked, "What makes you think that I would take advantage of her like that?"

"Hmm maybe because you're a Rowdyruff Boy!" she shouted.

"Yeah, when I was five! I don't do that stuff anymore." Buttercup became silent. "When was the last time you saw me and my brothers doing any crimes?" She shrugged, wide-eyed. "Exactly! We've matured a little bit since then. I just worry about keeping my grades up now." Then he looked at me. "And keeping an eye on Blossom here." I smiled as he put his arm around me. "I think that's my duty now."

I turned to my sisters. "Think about it girls," I said, "since when did we fight villains last?"

"Like two months ago," Bubbles chirped.

"Right, we don't fight as much anymore. I think we can start living normal lives for a while."

"I'm up to that!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"What about you Buttercup?" I asked anxiously.

She stared at Brick and me. She sighed, "I guess, but when are you going to tell the professor?"

"I was planning not to," I admitted.

"You have to tell him!" Bubbles chimed.

I pulled apart from Brick and said, "No!"

"You are going to tell him, or I'm telling him. Believe me, I tell every single detail that Butch told me; although, it's not true," Buttercup said.

I knew she would to. I sighed, "Fine."

"No, I'll tell him for you Blossom," Brick said.

I stared at him and asked, "Really?'

"Yeah, you can just support me."

I gave him a hug, "Thank you Brick."

"No problem, now do you want to finish the project?"

"We mine as well." We went back to our spread out project and got to work.

"C'mon Bubbles, let's go watch TV," Buttercup said.

"OK," Bubbles replied. I watched them go as I thought how the professor was going to handle the news.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

When Blossom and I were finished with our project, we went downstairs to watch some TV. I looked at the kitchen clock; it said seven o' clock. I was trying to watch _Nitro Circus, _I could feel Buttercup's glare on me. She hates me more than school right now. I glanced at Bubbles; she was holding a purple octopus toy to her face. I looked at Blossom who was shaking a little. I grabbed her hand, and she gave me a small smile. She was trying her best to stay cool; I felt really bad for her. Then the front door opened. My palms became as sweaty as someone working out for an hour.

"Girls, I'm home!" the Professor announced. Blossom and I stood up. The professor was wearing the same thing when I saw him last. He was wearing black shoes, black pants, and a white lab coat. He had a few tiny wrinkles on his face and his hair had grey streaks in it. He had a pretty surprised look on his face, probably from my presence. "What's he doing here?" he asked. I was right.

Blossom spoke first. "Professor, do you remember Brick?"

"Yes I do, but you didn't answer my question."

I started speaking, "We kinda have something to tell you."

"Oh my god," he said as he turned to Blossom, "are you pregnant?"

"No!" she and I exclaimed in unison. Why do all parents suspect that?

"It's something much different. Can you sit down?" Blossom asked.

He nodded, and he took a seat on his red recliner chair. Blossom sat down next to Bubbles; then I sat down next to Blossom. Buttercup turned off the TV; I grabbed Blossom's hand. Then I began to tell the whole story. Throughout the story, I watched the Professor's facial expressions. His eyes kept getting bigger as I kept going. When I talked about the gang, Blossom's grip got tighter; I squeezed back in reassurance. When I was done, he stood up. He stared at us, and opened his mouth to speak. "I am disappointed that you lied to me this morning Blossom, but I am glad that you're alright."

She got up and gave his a tight hug. "Professor…thank you," she said.

"I also thank you Brick for helping her," he said, turning to me. He held his hand out for me shake. I stood up and shook it, feeling great.

"You're welcome," I replied.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Brick?" he asked.

"I can't, I have to go home to my brothers."

That's when Bubbles jumped up from the couch to ask, "Can you tell Boomer to call me?"

I chuckled, "Sure." Boomer is going to like to hear that.

Then Buttercup stood up. "Tell Butch that if he lies to me again, I'll kick his ass."

I snickered, "Fine by me."

"I'll lead you out," Blossom said. I said my goodbyes to her family as she took my hand, and led me through the door. We walked to the edge of the driveway and she said, "Thanks for everything."

"No problem," I replied. Then I added, "Are you doing anything Friday?"

"No," she answered.

I looked down to my shoes. "Do you want to go to dinner or something?"

"Sure! What time?"

"How about seven?"

"Sounds good and Brick?"

"Yeah?"

"You almost forgot your stuff," she said giggling.

I blushed slightly, "Oh right."

"I'll get it." She flew back to the house and was back in a minute with my bag.

"Thanks," I said.

"No, thank you."

"For what?"

"For freeing me."

I showed a confused face. "What does that mean?" I asked.

"I mean, I feel free of guilt and I don't have any big secrets anymore."

"I guess the truth helps you do that."

"Right, I'll see you at school." She smiled.

"You too." She hesitated to leave me. We stood there for a moment before I asked a question that I really wanted to ask. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Can…I….kiss you?"

She looked at me for a minute. Then she said, "Of course."

I leaned down softly and brushed my lips against hers. Then she deepened the kiss as she put her arms around me. I put my arms around her hips. We kissed until we needed air. "I'll see you tomorrow OK?"

"OK," she said, beaming. We broke apart from our embrace, and she flew to her house. I did the same, thinking only about her.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I flew into my house, thinking only about him.

**A/N: I'm finally done with this story! Seriously, this took me like a month to do. I hope you like the sequel! I'm sorry if the characters get OOC at times, and that the ending is bad. PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!**


End file.
